


A classic love story

by PeonyBird



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bella is so over this, Bella wants her happy ever after, Edward is pissed, F/F, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Idiots in Love, Jacob Black is a drama queen, Leah never sign up for this, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Nathan is Harry, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Unrequited Love, funny fueds, jacob in denial, protective cullens, take on twilight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeonyBird/pseuds/PeonyBird
Summary: Jacob is valiantly trying to fulfill his destiny by winning the love of his life.  he has absolutely no need for evil evil siblings out for his blood, or pack mates planning his funeral and crying in his presence nor being kidnapped and forced to listen to awkward shovel talk. He just wants Nathan- no wait Goddamit, he meant BellaEdward just want him to make up his mind so that he can know whom to keep him away from. His lover or his baby brother





	A classic love story

**Classic Love Story**

When Jacob Black first time saw Nathan Harrison Cullen, it was in the middle of the forest. At first, he had paid no attention. his mind had been preoccupied with the betrayal that the woman of his dream had chosen the goddamn _leach_ over him.

They had known each other from birth and had played together throughout their childhood. Until fate intervened, and she left him.  

But like a true tale of love, she had returned to him once more and conquered his heart with her looks (and personality!).

All there was left was for him was to win over her heart and begin their happily ever after. It was perfect and meant to be!

Then where the hell did that no life, disgusting leach come from!?

Sighing and rubbing his temples, he looked up at the permanent grey skies above the forest. He stood there for some few moments, when he suddenly heard some rumbling sounds through-out the skies.

Groaning and cursing about his bad luck he transformed into a wolf and ran for cover among the vegetation.  Finding a large hollow gap between two tress, he jumped and untransformed himself mid-air and slid inside.

It was just in time. The rain poured so extensively, that he actually felt sorry for those unlucky sods that were out and about in the storm.

Twisting into a comfortable position, he grinned. His body heat that was twice than normal and thereby heated the space to a comfortable temperature. Content and with his hands beneath his chin, he looked around the forest as much he could in the heavy rain. The sudden sound of fabric brushing took his attention and looked up.

And when Quill would ask him some hours later what happened, he would embarrassingly say that he did not remember. See because at that moment, Jacob had died and gone to heaven.

Sitting high up on the tree was the most gorgeous being he had glimpsed. From what he could see, the unknown person was wearing what looked like black shoes and quite snug black skinny jeans.

 _‘man, those are quit the legs’_ he thought dazed. He never thought himself as legs kind of guy. It took him a while to place the low heated rumbling sound as his purring.

Trailing upwards, he saw the grey shirt with a darker coloured grey long scarf and oddly a dark blue long thin coat. His (he gathered that from the soft but firm jaw) face was tilted upwards seemingly enjoying the rain, revealing long neck, luscious red lips, a straight nose and long strands of eyelashes. Jacob could have sworn that no other male or female could ever achieve, that thick.

As the other male tilted his head to the side, he revealed high cheekbones.

Fuck.

He helplessly stared and tried to lean closer towards him and wondered. _‘Did he smell as good as he looked?_ ’

Unfortunately, his quest came to a screeching halt as he was almost out of the gab, when his weight rested on a dead branch.

SNAP!

He froze instantaneously.

Emerald eyes met his. Now Jacob had never been a clumsy guy, even back when he was tall and gangly. That dubious honor went sorely to Bella. But in his surprise, he reared back and hit the tree with his head. Hard. And thereby lost his conscious.

**_Aw fuck._ **


End file.
